The water ninja
by Clovercream
Summary: Like every other day I was walking home from school, until out of no where a portal opens a few feet in front of me. When I was going to walk away the portal sucked me in and I ended up in Ninjago. That's when I discover I'm the water ninja..
1. Chapter 1

Hi second story! I don't have a title here when i mention my name it'll be Clove for short.  
Clove's POV  
It was just an ordinary day I was walking home from school. Out of no where a portal just opened a few feet infront of me. "That's odd best ignore it." As I was about to walk around it, it started sucking me in. "AHHHHHHHHH!"  
I landed in the forest it seemed farmilliar somehow then I looked at my hands they didn't consist of five fingers anymore. "Oh just great ! I've turned into a lego!"  
Nobody's POV  
"I sense a disturbance in the forest of Tranquility. Go and check it out." Said Sensei Wu as he sipped a cup of tea. "Yes sensei. It should probaly be a skeleton or two."The ninja replied.  
Clove's POV  
I still can't put a finger on where I am.(Get it? As a lego I don't have fingers!)I heard some rustling above me and looked up to see some white,red,green,black,blue flash by.I pretended not to notice and started walking around exploring as I kept hearing rustling from the trees above'I gotta stay patient can't let whoever is following me know that I know.'  
As I walked somemore deeper into the forest then I heard some rustling from the bushes then from the trees.'It can't be the same guys at two places'  
I decided to have a choice trees or bush.  
'I'll go for bush' I walked to the bush and searched but what I met made me regret which I chose.  
Cole's POV  
Who's that? She looks amazing, she looks so strong. Me and my brothers were watching this girl ever since Sensei Wu told us about the disturbance since she was the only one there we asumed that she was the one causing the trouble.  
**Bye bye see you next time!**

**Happy New Year and Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clove's POV**  
It was a hypnobrai!"_Wait a minute Hypnobrai=Ninjago! That means does guys up there are Kai,Cole,Zane,Jay and Llyod!' _  
"Look into my eyesss."the hypnobrai said but I knew he was trying to hypnotise me so I shut my eyes tight.  
"Open your eyesss you pathetic human.  
"No I will never!"  
I felt something pull me away then heard someone say  
"Come on we need to get away!"I nodded but kept my eyes shut the person pulled me all the way to a cave but by then he was panting I wasn't. I play netball that's why.  
"You can open them now" Said the person. I knew he was referring to my eyes so I opened them but unfortunately for me it another hypnobrai  
_'Oh no!'_I would have closed my eyes but it was already to late.  
"Look into my eyes"he said  
"I will control you."he went black and I heard myself saying  
"You…will…control…me…"  
'_Dang it!'_  
**Jay's POV**  
"So she is hypnotised now what are we going to do?!" I exclaimed.  
"We get the staff get her and we head to the bounty. We give her the cure then ask her stuff."Cole replied.  
**Clove's POV**  
I followed the hypnobrai to the sewers, '_need to break free!' _Then I saw a door I opened it and saw another door. This went on for another five doors. When I opened the fifth door I saw a window I opened it and I saw the serpentine I immediately knew what to do I got my hover board out of my bag(WHAT? I GOT A BIG BAG!)And started hovering out of the sewer. I then hovered back to the forest of Trancullity and climbed onto a sleeping willow(See the wiki)  
"Whoever is on that tree come out now! I have heard enough of that rustling!" I shouted even though I knew who they were.  
**Zane's POV**  
This does not compute she can get out of their hypnosis and hear us and she even spotted us!  
**Clove's POV**  
The ninja showed them selves after a few minutes. "Why were you spying on me Zane, Cole, Kai,Llyod and Jay!?"  
"How do you know our names? And because there was a disturbance here and you were the only one here."kai asked and replied.  
"I'm not from this world in my world you guys are only fictional characters."  
"How do we know you are not lying?"  
"Quiz me."  
"Who is Lord Garmadon?"  
"Lord Garmadon was Sensei Wu's brother and best friend. He was bitten by the great devourer that would live as long as it consumed."  
"Looks like she's telling the truth bring her back to Sensei Wu." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can this weak.**  
**Cole's POV**  
We brought the girl to Sensei Wu, she still hasn't told us her name because she didn't trust us enough.  
"sensei we are back."  
"Welcome back and who have you brought?" He asked sipping his cup of tea.  
"She won't tell us her name because she doesn't trust us we know is she came from another world through a portal. And she broke out of the Hypnobrai's hypnotism without the flute or anti-venom."  
"Interesting I think I know why. Miss, could you please tell us your name?"  
**Clove's POV**  
I shook my head and said  
"No I'm sorry but until I trust you, you can call me by my nick name Clove."  
"My sensor indicates that your full name is Clovercream."  
'_I should have known Zane would scan me!'_  
"Yes it is but I still prefer to be called Clove."  
"Come with me Clove." Sensei Wu said  
"Ok."  
'_Am I in trouble?_'  
"Complete this course before I finish my tea."  
He then started preparing his tea.  
I completed the course in 5 seconds flat.  
"I'm done Sensei Wu."  
"Good this is only half way proved." He then filled a cup with water.  
"Clear your mind and think of the water floating up into the air."  
I breathed deeply three times and cleared my mind. Then I thought about the water floating just above the cup in a circle shape.  
"You may open your eyes now Clove but stay calm."  
I opened my eyes to see the water floating exactly like I pictured. I tried making the water fall back into the cup without closing my eyes and it worked.  
"This proves that you are the ninja of water!"  
My eyes widened surprised.  
"Take this scroll and read it."  
**On the scroll**  
The water ninja came levitate water and turn it into different shapes she has the ability to break free from a trance. There are many secrets to her in a different scroll it is hidden in the Temple of water which is under the sea. The water ninja can also breath under water.  
**Clove's POV**  
"Sensei Wu are we going to get the scroll?"  
"Yes."  
"When am I to begin training?"  
"Tomorrow."  
**Cole's POV**  
Wow Clove such a great nickname. It's my night to cook so I went to check a cook book.I usually wouldn't but since there's a new female I should try to gain her trust. 


	4. Chapter 4

**No one's POV**  
"I hate it when it's Cole's night to cook." Said Jay  
**Clove's POV**  
I was looking into my bag, it didn't have my homework or hoverboard only a hole that went down forever.I put my hand into the hole and felt around then I felt something. I pulled it out it was a container with a piece of chocolate cake inside.'Looks like I can pull out anything I want. I wonder….'  
I thought about my homework with all the right answers put my hand in and pulled it out and tada my homework was there all answered.'Oh yeah!'  
I pulled out cold rice pudding a bag of potato chips a candy cane a teabag and some mint ice cream. I gave Kai the potato chips.  
Zane the mint ice cream.  
Llyod the candy cane  
Sensei Wu the tea bag  
Jay the rice pudding  
And when I gave Cole the cake he gobbled it up extra quickly and said thanks.  
"So… Cole you need any help with tonight's dinner?"  
"To tell the truth, I do actually."  
I started making some roasted chicken with Cole and after that we steamed some rice.  
**Jay's POV**  
Yummy rice pudding!Then I heard the dinner time for Cole's cooking. I walked into the dinning room to see Cole and Clove waiting there then I looked at the food it was nothing like what Cole had cooked before it looked so appetizing! When I sat down the others arrived once they saw the food I could tell they were thinking the same thing that I thought.  
**Sensei WU**  
It's time to make the announcement.

I could see the nervousness on Clove's face.  
I stood up and said,  
"From tomorrow on wards, Clove will train with you five for she is the water ninja."  
I could hear the ninja gasp.  
I did Spinjitzu and when I stopped Clove was in an Aqua blue Kimono.  
"Clove the Kimono you are wearing right now is suitable for swimming."  
**Kai's POV**  
Wow she's the water ninja? I ate a little"Wow Cole tonight you've improved!"  
**Clove's POV(after dinner)**  
I went to the room I was sharing with the boys. I dug around my bag and pulled out an aqua blue pajama shirt and pants. Took out my kimono and put them boys were in the hall playing Fist to Face I was tired and I knew they had Sunrise excersise at five a.m. tomorrow.

It was 12 in the night when I woke up. I had heard the floor boards creaking outside the door '_intruders' I pretended not_ to notice. I got out of bed and walked to the training five ninja jumped in front of me all in black.

I turned on the training course the punching bags hit three of them knocking them unconscious and also knocking off their masks. The three people were Cole,Kai and Jay. That would mean that the other two were Zane and Llyod!

I pinned Llyod to the ground and check his eyes they weren't red so that means that they weren't under the hypnobrai's control. I tied him up wondering what had happened.I waved my hand over Llyod's eyes

"with every word I say you will be sleepier and sleepier."I quickly said because I knew that Zane was just stunned and would soon attack me.

With that said Llyod fell asleep.I told him to watch over the others and if they woke up and tried to escape attack them.I pinned Zane onto the floor and turned off his power switch.

**Kai's POV**

I woke up to see Llyod watching me Cole and Jay sharply. And when I turned my head I saw Zane on the floor lifeless but Clove was nowhere to be found.I tried to get up but Llyod attacked me as I I saw was Clove coming with rope before being knocked unconscious by Llyod.

**Clove's POV**

"Llyod, tie you and the guys together and fall asleep and wake up from the trance when we reach Sensei's room."I said and he did so.

I carried them to Sensei's room only to find him awake sipping tea.

"Oh so you have past the test."

I face palmed and said

"This was a test!?"

By then Llyod had woken up and was looking around confused.

"One minute I was fighting Clove the next everything goes black and I end up here tied up!?"

"You hypnotised Llyod?"

"Sorry only choice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi welcome back! =D**  
**Clove's POV**  
When I walked into the kitchen the next morning for breakfast before Sunrise excersise I got bombarded by questions  
"You hypnotised LLyod?"  
"LLyod got hypnotised by you?"  
I could see Llyod was deeply emberassed.  
"Llyod was hypnotised by you?"  
**"ENOUGH!"** I shouted.  
The guys gasped probaly because they never heard me shout before and probaly because I shout louder then Kai. Then I turned my head around and saw the real reason they were gasping. My shout had broken all the glass cups next to me.  
"Oops hehehe. Any way don't you guys realize that Llyod is deeply emberassed because you four keep bringing the subject up!"  
"Sorry."Just then Nya and Sensei Wu came into the dinning room  
"What happened? WHo shouted? Why are the glasses beside Clove broken?"  
"Hehe, sorry."  
"Looks like she has sonic voice too."  
"We are going to The temple of water. Nya target it. Boys Clove will train with you from today onwards it's a one week trip to the temple of water though."  
"Yes Sensei."  
After we finished breakfast we began Sunrise exercise. After Sunrise exercise, we started training.  
I was sparring with Kai.  
I won but Kai was injured a little.  
Then I went to punch the punching bags but unfortunately when I punched one it broke so I hit the rest with water.  
**Cole's POV  
**Wow she's so strong!  
"You're so strong!"  
"Thank you."  
**Clove's POV  
**"I'm doing Spinjitzu!"

I was in an aqua blue tornado.  
I was so excited. '_I better stop'  
_I stopped spinning and saw that three of the training dummies were broken.  
"Sorry."  
'_Why can't I control my strength today?'_  
I decided that I should wear out the rest of my strength today I went to the weight room to see Cole already there lifting weights.  
" came here to lift some weights too?" Cole asked me  
"Yeah, I can't seem to control my strength today so I decided to wear it out by weight lifting." I said while lifting to 5 KG weights.  
"Let's have a competition. The person who can hold their 5 KG weight longer wins."Cole suggested  
"Oh it's so on!"  
**Kai's POV  
**"I can't believe she broke one of the punching bags, a few training dummies and she did spinjitzu! She has some strength, and she's a fast learner!"Motor Mouth said.  
"I got an idea. We let her try the course we all did see how fast she completes it."  
**Cole's POV**

It's been three hours since both of us started lifting weight contest. We were both sweating like crazy by then but Clove seemed to not feel tired but I was.  
In another hour, my arms gave up. I lost but Clove when I put the weight down Clove was still holding hers up. She wasn't moving but she was just staring into space like she didn't even realize what was happening.  
**Clove's POV  
**I was still holding up my weight. I was missing my family so much that I felt like crying but I knew that Cole was still there and if he saw me cry he would ask what was wrong.I put down the weight and walked to the room. It was my night to cook.I took a shower and I was lucky I closed the shower because you wouldn't believe what happened.  
_(Flashback)  
When I was showering I heard the door open I peaked to see who it was. It was Kai.  
"DO YOU MIND!?" I shouted from behind the curtain.  
"What the so sorry I didn't know you were in there!"  
"GET OUT!" I levitated some water above him and dropped it onto him.  
"I said OUT!"  
The mirror broke and he ran out of the bathroom afraid.  
'Oh man I'm so in trouble!'  
"Clove you have do training after dinner until you figure out this riddle The best way to defeat an enemy is?" Sensei told me.  
'Dang it!'  
(End of flashback)_

I went to the kitchen to make dinner. I roasted some prawns and steamed some fish. When I finished I blended some berries into berry juice. I went to dinner 30 minutes earlier then I went to work on my training I got a bow and some arrows fired them at a dummies. Then I started punching the punching bags.  
"Good job." I heard a voice behind me say at that time I was holding a sword so I pointed it to the person's neck. It turned out to be Cole.I put my sword down.  
"Sorry about that." I said.  
"I got something to admit."  
"Yeah?"  
"I-I umm, I love you."  
'_Wow that was a bold move.'  
_"Cole, all this time I've been trying to hide my feelings but it's time to let them out. I love you too. Shall we be boyfriend girlfriend secretly without anyone else knowing?"  
"Yes yes we shall!"  
We kissed a passionate kiss Cole holding my waist and my hands on his broke apart for air.  
"I should go answer Sensei Wu's riddle."

I went to Sensei Wu's room and knocked.

"Come in!"I went in.

"The answer is to make him or her your friend."

"Correct!" I walked out and went to sleep.

**Cole's POV(next morning)**

'_she kissed me!'_I was goo goo eying her.

Jay wanted to talk to me in private.

"So when were you going to tell us about you and Clove?"

I blushed as red

as Kai's Kimono.

"How did you know?"

"You and her goo goo eying each other obviously duh!"

**Clove's POV**

I trained extra hard today.

"Um... Clove, they know about last night!"

I knew it was Cole.

"uh oh. They know. We can't do anything to change the past so lets let it be."

"I can't believe you aren't frustrated. It is amazing how you can sometimes keep your anger and sometimes you can let it out."


	6. Chapter 6

Happy new year!

* * *

**Clove's POV(When reach water temple)**

"We have reached the water temple it's under the water

and the only two people can go there are Clove and Zane. But not to worry I went to Mystake's tea shop and bought us some tea that allows us to breath under water for eight days. Now drink up." Sensei said while pouring three cups of the tea.

Me and Zane jumped into the water while waiting for the others. A few minutes later the others jumped in.

Me and Cole kissed for a minute.

"Can you guys not do it now?"

"Ok ok sorry!"

We dived down we saw the temple of water. I entered first and what I saw left me wide eyed. It did the same to the others too.

There were a thousand over scrolls!

"It'll take a few hours to get all the scrolls up."So we started.

We each took ten scrolls and swam to the bounty.

We placed the scrolls in our room then we would continue to do the same all over.

In two hours we were finally done.

"You guys go up I'll stay down here awhile longer."I said

"I'm staying with you."Cole said

The others swam to the bounty while me and Cole stayed.

I looked around at the empty shelves until I spotted a hole. The hole was the shape of a wave.

_'hmmm I wonder..._'

I used my water element and filled the hole. Then one of the walls shifted .

We walked to the wall that shifted and saw three scrolls then we looked down and saw the words.

'_herte rea theer socrlsl, lony one is het rgith oen pikc het worng socrll out llahs ton teg tou.**'**_

"I think it says there are three scrolls only one is the right one pick the wrong one you shall not get out." Said Cole.

I looked at the scrolls all were rolled up and placed on different stands. One stand had a wave symbol,another had a waterfall and the last one had mud and water.

"But which is the right one?"Cole questioned.

"The waterfall."

"How do you know?"

"I'm born with the gift to sense which is the correct item."

We grabbed the one with the waterfall symbol and ran turned out I was right.

But curiosity got the best of me.

I used my water element to grab the last two scrolls and me and Cole ran out of the water temple.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Curiosity."

"Haven't you heard the saying Curiosity killed the cat!?"

"no." I looked at all the scrolls then carried them to Sensei Wu's room using my water element.

"Good you retrieved the...scrolls?"

"Same I thought that there was only one scroll. But there were three special ones I was suppose to pick one but I took them all anyway.I handed him the one with waterfall symbol .

"This is the one I was suppose to pick. The other two are in here." I said as I pulled them out from the pile.

"I just need this one you can read the and don't trouble yourself stay here and read them if you want."

I read a few scrolls I would read the rest tomorrow for now I wanted to test the powers.

I took some dirty water and purified it. Then I lifted the water and placed it on a scratch that I got when I was sparring with Zane this healed.

I made some water turn into ice.

_'Sucess!I'll ask the guys if they wanna swim in the ocean with me.' _I went to the training deck and found them there.

"Hey guys wanna go swimming with me?"

"Sure!"

"No."Kai was the one who said that while the others said no.

"Please..." I looked up into Kai's eyes.

Then his eyes turned all brown and he started staring straight ahead.

"Kai hello?"

The others looked in the direction Kai was looking but saw only the ocean.

"My sensor indicate Kai has been hypnotised by clove."

"Really cool!?Kai pick your nose."

Kai started picking his others laughed then went to change into swimsuits.

Then they all jumped into the left Kai hypnotised.

We did some freestyle laps for an hour then went to the bounty and into our room leaving Kai hypnotised on the deck picking his nose. I showered and changed.

Then we heard the dinner gong. Time to eat!It was Nya's turn to cook.I kissed Cole and we headed for the dinning room.

"Where's Kai?"

"KAI! Come here!"I came still picking his nose.

"Ummm Sensei Wu I hypnotised. Him with my eyes and I. Don't. Know how to get him out of the trance."

"Try commanding him to get out of the trance."

"Kai come out of your trance while picking your nose."

"What why am I picking my nose?"His eyes turning back to it's normal brown and white.

"We are not gonna tell him."


	7. Chapter 7

**WELCOME BACK IF THIS IS CRAPPY SORRY! I AM GETTING WRITERS BLOCK FOR POSTING SO MANY CHAPTERS THE PAST FEW DAYS!**  
**NO BODY"S POV**  
"There's a disturbance in Ninjago city!"  
**Clove's POV**  
The great devourer had destroyed the bounty so we had very little solutions on where to live so we lived on a medium size island. Theisland not far from Ninjago was inventing electric materials that didn't need to run on bag wasn't destroyed we didn't need to go to Ninjago city often unless there was a disturbance.  
I summoned my water dragon which name was Wavette. I formed a ice sadle and the others hopped on while I sat on the water.(They can't seat on the water besides Llyod but he isn't coming! _)  
We flew to Ninjago city and saw that there were Hypnobrai in the park hypnotising the folks.  
I used my water element and hit Scales causing him to drop his staff. Kai ran and grabbed the staff and placed it in the fountain. The people were freed from the Kai turned around to grab the staff he noticed it was gone.  
Then I felt something hit the back of my head the last thing I saw was Cole being knocked out too before my vision completely blacked out.  
I woke up to see that I was in a cage with Cole who was hitting the cage bars to try to escape.  
"Ahhh. I see you two are finally awake." We heard a voice that seemed familliar say.I turned around and saw that it was Garmadon.  
"Scales move the girl to the room and lock her up there."  
I saw Cole getting hypnotised by Skales and being ordered to bring me to the room as he pulled me there I shouted.  
"What do you want with us?"  
"I want you two to join our side."  
"We'll never join you, you you MONSTER!"  
"Oh we'll see about that." With that said he laughed malaciously.  
There was a glass wall in the room. Cole walked to the other side then locked himself there. Skales freed him from his trance.  
"Cole!"I ran to the glass and started trying to pick the lock when I felt a pair of hands grab me. Then I felt something click onto my person or serpentine let go of me. I looked at my neck it was a necklace the person or serpentine placed on my neck then I looked at Cole he seemed relieved that nothinng was happening to me. Out of a sudden my head felt light headed and dizzy I started swaying around then I fell to my knees the last thing I saw was Cole's worried face before everything blacked out.  
**Cole's POV**  
"Clove!" I shouted as she fell to her knees I saw Garmadon behind her smiling. Clove stood up and opened her eyes. They were like when she hypnotised Kai only the colour was black.  
"What did you do to her Garmadon?!"  
"She's one of us now! Muhahahahaha! Clove come here." She started walking to Garmadon.  
"You'll only listen to me and the serpentine. Oh and Cole when he is hypnotised.  
_'They are going to hypnotise me again!'_  
I started to shed some tears.  
"Clo-sniff-ve sniff CLOVE!"My full potential activated and I broke the wall. Then I started to attack Garmadon. Before I could land my first blow Skales came in between us and hypnotised me.  
"It's time to start the plan. Clove,Cole, go and lock yourself into the cage you were in just now."  
**Dun dun dun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Kai's POV  
**We were discussing how to get Cole and Clove back.  
"This are the entrances this one is the least gaurded you guys should go in through that one. 'and so on...'  
We were running to their hideout entrance that we have to go defeated the serpentine.  
And started to run to the cage.  
Garmadon's POV  
'The ninja are coming, change of plan.'  
"Ok you two out of your cage."They walked out of the unlocked the cage.  
"I wish that there were two dummies of Cole and Clove tied up in the cage!"I said as I was holding the mega wepeon.  
"Ok you two hide there and don't be seen. And when the ninja come attack bring them to me."  
"Yes...Lord..Garmadon..."  
Zane's POV  
" We have arrived."I said and looked up at the cage danglig a metre above ground. Cole and Clove were in there unconsious.  
Jay's POV  
We felt something hit us. We turned around and saw it was Clove and Cole we looked at the cage and saw that the two up there were dummies.  
'Why would they attack us?'  
As if reading my mind  
"Their under their control."Kai shouted as Cole charged at him.  
"Zane! Play the recording of the flute to free them!"  
"Wait a minute can't Clove get out of the trance herself?"  
"Just play it already!"  
"OK OK!" He played the recording of the flute and Cole snapped out of his trance.  
"Huh what happened where am I?Clove!"He questioned and shouted as Clove hit him on the face.  
Cole's POV  
Clove hit me, I didn't dare to hit her back.  
"What happened? Why is it that only Cole snapped out of it?"  
"Guys, Clove is being controled by the neck-!"I couldn't complete that sentence because Clove hit me on the head. Man I forget how strong she is sometimes.  
"Kai! Tackle her down and make her stay there!Zane you help Kai! Jay stand by in case she manages to push them off!" I said Kai and Zane tackled Clove and Jay stood ready in battle stance. I quickly tried to take off the necklace but even with all my strenght I wasn't able to take it off.  
"Only I can take it off fool."Clove said.  
"Nevermind guys let's bring her back to our home and lock her into the room I'll stay in there and see that she doesn't do any damage."  
We grabbed her and she started screaming and struggling.  
"Let go of me! HELP!"  
"Zane!"  
Zane let out a gas that made her for asleep. We covered our noses so we didn't inhale any.  
We quickly carried her and ran. We were back at the house and I was in our room gaurding was still her eyes shot open but they were still all purple. Before she could attack me I pressed her down and kissed her on the lips.  
Clove's POV  
I felt something touch my lips.I punched the person who did itI could feel that my eyes were open but I couldn't see a thing.  
"Ouch!"  
'Cole?'  
"Clove can you hear me?If you can try to take off the necklace!"  
_You can't fight it you have to obey Garmadon.  
obey Garmadon  
No no no no no no no! This is a no! I'm not going to obey.  
_I used all of my energy to fight it and I weakly used my strength to un clip the necklace.  
I was able to see again I saw that Cole's face was full of red hand marks.  
"Cole. Did I do those to you?"  
"Yes but it wasn't your fault they were controlling you."I kissed Cole for a long time before falling asleep.  
**In dream**

It's all your fault. You could have controlled yourself but you didn't you obeyed Garmadon.  
**Cole's POV  
**I walked out of the room holding the necklace.  
"Guys, she's 't go in she's fallen asleep."  
"Oh yeah! let's set up a good job in fighting the necklace party!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Clove's POV  
**I woke up and took a shower. Then I went to the beach to think.'_That dream, it may be a dream but it felt like it was placed there by someone or something it felt like there was dark energy in the dream.'_

I hurt Cole. And the guys.  
"You thinking?"Sensei Wu asked.I didn't know it was him for he rarely came onto the beach unless it was training.I didn't attack though.I was worried if I attacked I would hurt the person. I just said  
"Yes so leave me alone."  
"I see you are too upset to recognize the people around you unless you see them.."  
I turned around.  
"Yeah."  
"Tell me, what is bothering you so much?"  
"I hurt them. I hurt the guys."  
"It is ok. You didn't do it on can always make up for your mistakes. Now it's cold out here we should go in."  
"Yes sensei."  
We walked into the house and I was surprised to see a banner with the words  
'Good job fighting the necklace!'  
"Good job fighting the necklace!"I heard the voices of the guys shouting behind me.  
"Thanks guys!"  
We partied till 10.00p.m. Then went to brush our teeth then we went to bed.  
**Garmadon's POV  
**"They always foil my plans!" I shouted and kicked a item on the deck of Dark bounty(Or was it Black Bounty?Whatever.)  
**Clove's POV  
**Today I woke up later then usual. Normally I would wake up at four have a shower make some breakfast for the guys then train for an hour.I woke up late by an hour so that means I woke up at 5 a.m.  
'_The boys are gonna sleep till six and I wanna be far away from that gong when sensei hits it but no time gotta weight lift instead.'  
_I took a shower and started to make breakfast.I was short of time so I decided to do weight lifting instead of training.  
When I was weight lifting I heard the gong hit.  
"Goonnnnggg! GOOONNNNGGG! GOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGG!"  
The weight lifting room was right next to our room.(Um... Yes I installed a weight lifting room.)  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"I shrieked in pain then fell to the floor and covered my ears.  
"What happened?" I heard the guys say while running into the room.  
"Get me a dog whistle from her bag!" Sensei commanded.  
Cole brought him the whistle then Sensei Wu blew it.  
"We can't hear it."  
I winced. I couldn't take it.  
"You are not supposed to be able to hear it. It's a frequency only dogs can hear."  
Sensei Wu said then continued to blow the whistle. I started twitching again.  
"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"I screamed.  
"STOP PLEASE JUST STOP!" I shouted covering my ears tighter.  
He stopped. It took me a few minutes to regain myself.  
"Breakfast is on the table already. I think I'll seat down for a few seconds."  
I said while sitting down.  
"Ok I'm better."  
We got up and had breakfast.  
I ate a few mouths then went to the beach to train.  
I felt a pair of hands wrap around me then I felt a piece of paper on my hands were black  
'_Garmadon!'_  
I tried my best to resist breathing in. But every living thing has to breath. Last I heard was worried shouts behind me before falling asleep.  
"Clove!"  
**Garmadon's POV  
**_'They may have fooled me once but I have a new plan'  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Kai's POV**  
" Will Garmadon ever give us a break!" I shouted impatiently.  
"Kai, we have to focus on getting her back and not wether he'll give us a break."Cole said.  
"Well the dark bounty is up there how are we suppose to get it?"  
**Garmadon's POV**  
_'Those pesky ninja are sure to come racing to the bounty once it lands and they'll fall right into my trap'_I was still holding Clove in my arms as she was still unconsious and we haven't reached our destination. I locked her up in a cage. We flew to the Dark Island. But even after the days past we weren't able to find it.  
I still didn't give up and continued.  
"Sssir we ssshould turn back." Scales said  
"No!" When I said that Scales pushed me off the bounty. Then I saw the cage falling into the ocean I also saw that Clove was in there screaming for dear life.  
"I wish for a boat which is big eniugh for me and Clove's cage and has food and can go really fast." It appeared Clove's cage fell onto the boat and she stopped screaming.  
"Garmadon what do you want with me? Why do you want to go to the dark island!? I know that there's still good in you."She questioned and said.  
"I have no good in me anymore."  
"Would your family have wanted this?"  
"I know that only one of them doesn't want this, because she's screaming about it to me right now."  
"What do you mean? If you are talking about Misako Llyod loves you too infact he doesn't want to fight you at all."  
"I know... Daughter."  
"D-d-daughter? What do you mean. Are you telling me that you are my dad. It can't be I'm from another world!"  
"It's a long story."  
_Flashback_  
_Misako was taking both you and Llyod to boarding school for bad boys. They allowed you to go there because I was your father. When you both reached the school, a portal just opened out of no where. It was trying to suck both Llyod and you in. Misako grabbed Llyod first because he was nearest to the portal. But when she and Llyod got out off the way, the portal suction power became stronger. Misako was just a few feet away from you trying to grab you but you were sucked in before she could grab you. Llyod was left at Boarding School For Bad Boys while Misako searched for you._  
_Two years later, Llyod got kicked out of the school while Misako gave up. Then the portal opened again and you reappeared._  
_End of Flashback_  
**Clove's POV**  
"Wait, if you are my father that means that my name isn't Clovercream, is it?" I asked taken aback. "It isn't."  
"What is it?"  
"It's Lisa Montagry Garmadon."  
I gulped. I tried to use my water element but nothing happened.  
"The cage is made of venge stone."Garmadonn told me.  
_Several hours later..._  
We were at the Dark Island. My father let me out off the cage but didn't tie me up or anything.  
He went deeper into Dark Island I just followed.  
Then we heard a voice say.  
"You must be true evil to come here."  
"I want to make Ninjago my own image." Father replied.  
"Then follow me." Father followed him and I followed father.  
z(Blah blah blah Over lord talks about final battle and Father is about to put his helmet on the clock.)  
I shot water at the helmet and it fell out of father's hands.  
"Lisa Montagry Garmadon!"  
I just froze his helmet.  
After I did that father shot daggers at me so I just used some water to hold the helmet up and I was about to drop it onto the floor when suddenly the Overlord just flew into me. Then I stopped.  
**Garmadon's POV**  
She didn't drop it. Lisa just put it on the floor gently.  
But this wasn't Lisa.  
Lisa is now pale and her face was scrunched up, as if trying to fight something.  
Suddenly her face stopped scrunching. The Overlord then flew out of her. She was about to fall so I had to catch her.  
"What did you do?"  
"I broke her spirit."  
"Will she ever be able to heal."  
"Yes after we give her some," Overlord stopped like trying to find the right words.  
"Medicine."  
I put the helmet on the exact spot the overlord told me to then I took it off the clock started spinning.  
"Follow me again."  
I folllowed him to see there were man of stone.  
"Whoever wears the helmet controls them."  
I put on the helmet. Then they started playing with mud  
"Aren't we suppose to be trying to make ninjago into my image? Instead of making the stone warriors play waith mud?"  
"It isn't mud. Let me demostrate."  
The overlord grabed a little of the mud then held it above Lisa. He dropped it on her heart area.  
Lisa's eyes shot open. But what she said surprised me.  
"Father, let's make Ninjago your image and let's make the Ninja pay."  
She said while standing up. She was no longer in her ninja gi instead she was in very, very. very dark blue shirt and pants the colour of the ocean here.  
"Uh... Overlord what did you do to her?"  
"Turned her pure heart dark."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Her heart was the purest of the ninja because the element is water. She still has her power but she'll only use it for evil. The rest of the ninja will need less then she does because their elements aren't pure. The dark matter turned her evil. Got it?"  
"Yes."  
What I didn't know was that Lisa made a prank while we were talking.  
So when we were just infront of the exit of the building we were soaked. Lisa was on the roof. she used her water element and dropped the water on us when she saw us outside.  
She started laughing at us.  
"Ok looks like the dark matter work- What the!"  
I exclaimed as another batch of water fell on us. The Overlord chuckled while Lisa was laughing and rolling all over the roof while laughing. She was going to keep pouring water on us unless we made a move on.  
"Lisa and Llyod both good prankers?" Overlord asked.  
"I didn't know she was a good pranker. I only kneww Llyod was. Not again!"I said and exclaimed before jumping out of the way of another batch of water.  
"That's it! Lisa Montagry Garmadon stop throwing water on us!"  
She stopped laughing and stopped throwing water on us.


	11. Chapter 11

**I updated earlY!**  
**Sensei Wu's POV**  
I sat there. The spirit smoke showing the Dark Island and Clove turning evil.(No it didn't tell him that Lisa is her name and Garmy is her dad Garmy: DON'T CALL ME GARMY!)  
I also saw Clove playing a prank on my brother and the Overlord that part made me chuckle.  
"Clove is on dark island!"  
**Cole's POV**  
"Let's go there now!" I ran and grabbed Clove's backpack. I then took out seven hoverboards. Then passed them out. I looked down sadly. Then I felt a pat on my back.  
"We'll get her back that's for sure." Llyod told me.(already teenager.)  
"You're right!"  
We hovered to the Dark Island.  
**Lisa's POV**  
I saw figures on hover boards hovering to the Dark Island.I used my water element to make a sheild around Dark Island preventing them to come I ran to my father.  
"Father, people are hovering on hover boards are trying to come to Dark Island. I have made a sheild around it already. Preventing them from coming in."  
"Good but make a sheild around them and land them on the beach."  
I landed them on the beach and saw it was the ninja they were unconsious becuase I drowned them a little. But they were still alive.  
"Um... father it's the ninja."  
"What! They've come here to take you! Arrgh! Wu and the Samurai are here too. Put them in the venge stone cages."  
I nodded and used my water element to bring them to the edge of the venge stone cage(once my water goes into the venge stone cages it drops.)Then I carried them in one by one. But unfortunately when I was trying to put Kai into the last cage he woke up.(PS Those of you wondering why Zane drowned too it's because water short circuited him he will turn on on a different time)  
"Let me go whoever!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Clove?"  
"That isn't my name. And I said shut up!"  
He was struggling like crazy. By now and also screaminng causing the others in the cage to stirr.  
I threw him in and he tried to run out but I just closed the door.  
"Quit it or I'll get my father to knock you out or better I'll knock you out myself."  
"Your father?"  
Kai questioned but by then I already went away.  
**Kai's POV**  
'_Father? But who is her father? Why did she say that her name isn't Clove?'_  
I wondered.  
"Guys? Guys? Guys! Wake up!"  
The rest began to stirr.  
"Huh? What happened? Last I remember was water around us before we passed out."Jay said.  
"Water? Clove!"Cole said  
Sensei Wu and Nya wake up and keep quiet.  
"Why would Clove attack us?" Llyod said  
"Kai do you mind explaining?" Nya asked  
"She said her name isn't Clove. I woke up while she was putting me in the cage. I struggled to get out of her she just threw me in. After she put me in I started told me if I didn't keep queit she would get her father to knock me out, or better she would knock me out herself."I replied weakly almost like a whimper.  
"Let's get out and find out." Cole said  
He used his strength to break te bars of the venge stone cage then he helped us out.  
**Garmadon's POV**  
"Father I have put them in the venge stones cages."  
"Good."  
"Oww!"  
When Lisa screamed I turned around and looked at her she was holding her hands to her ears with her face scrunched up.  
"Lisa! What's wrong?"  
She pointed to the bushes and said.  
"Someone's blowing a dog whistle and they are- OWW!"  
"Don't worry Lisa."  
I walked to the bushes Lisa was pointing to.  
**Cole's POV**  
'_Oh no!'_  
I stopped blowing the dog whistle then we fled to the trees.  
We looked to Sensei Wu and whispered,  
"Garmadon's her father!?Her name is Lisa!?"  
He sighed and explained.  
"When Misako was bringing Llyod and Lisa to Boarding School For Bad Boys-"  
"Woah woah woah Lisa is a girl!"  
"Please no interuptions! They acepted Lisa because she was Garmadon's daughter.  
When they reached the school, a portal appeared, it was trying to suck in both Llyod and Lisa in. Misako dived in and saved Llyod first because he was nearest to the portal. When she was a few feet away from Lisa the portal suction power grew stronger and sucked Lisa in.  
After two years of searching Misako gave up."  
"But what happened to her now?"  
"Dark matter, it can turn the purest of hearts evil."  
I started to tear up  
'_No I can't cry I'm Cole leader of this team crying will just embarass me.'_  
I wiped away my tears before they could fall  
"Cole are you crying?"  
"Uh, no no just uh something in my eye."  
**Lisa's POV**

We checked the venge stoe cages but no one was there.  
"They escaped! OWW!"  
I yelled. But then I heard the dog whistle again.  
But this time it wasn't so pain this time.  
'_Looks like I'm getting used to this'_  
"Ok thats it! Ow!"  
I walked over to the area I heard the dog whistle from. I walked through the bushes and got dog piled by Cole, Kai and Jay. Zane put something in my mouth.  
I tried to spit it out but a bit of it slipped down my throat.  
"She's almost back! Give her the rest!"I heard Nya say.  
Zane stuffed a bit more into my throat. My ninja gi returned and I no longer wanted to do evil.  
I sat up shaking my head.  
"G-g-guys?"  
"LISA!"  
I was hugged.  
I climbed up a tree once they were done.  
"Sorry guys I hurt you guys."  
**Everything is awesome! Sorry listening to song! Everythig is awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm lost. Not sure what to write. I don't feel fresh!**  
**SORRY IF THIS IS A CRAPPY ONE!**  
**Cole's POV**  
"Let's get back to our island." Lisa said as we took the hover boards out again.  
"Hey a sis?"  
"Yeah Llyod?"  
Llyod then whispers something into Lisa's he was done Lisa whispered something back. Soon mischievious grins spread across their faces.  
I felt really tired out of a sudden until I felt water on my face.  
"Thanks Lisa."  
"No problem!"  
_'That's odd she isn't herself out of a sudden.'_  
"Um Lisa are you ok?"  
"Yeah just fine no worries I'm just fine." She replied.  
**Sensei Wu's POV**  
Something didn't seem right about my niece.  
**Nya's POV**  
"I'm going to try something."  
I pressed the button on my bracelet then my Samurai bot flew to me.  
I jumped on then flew up high into the sky.  
**Kai's POV**  
Lisa isn't ok out of a sudden.  
**Jay's POV**  
Lisa isn't herself since we got her back.  
**No POV**  
Zane didn't bother about how Lisa was acting because he was busy with other thoughts. Like who was the orb flying near Lord Gamadon.  
**Jay's POV**  
Out of no where, a water ord formed around us.  
"AHHHH!" We all looked towards Lisa. She was the one who was doing it. But there was something weird about her, her face was all scrunched up.  
**Cole's POV**  
Lisa brought us backto the Dark Island, she put us back into the venge stone cages.  
"Lisa! What are you doing?!"  
She didn't reply she just walked into a different venge stone cage.  
**Kai's POV**  
Lisa just grew pale before fainting as the weird orb flew out of her.  
"Good job."  
We heard voices say.  
Soon the voices faded  
**Cole's POV**  
I started breaking the bars of our cages again. When I reached Lisa's cage I broke the bars carried her and started shaking her.  
"Lisa!?Lisa!?Lisa!?"She only stirred a little.  
**Kai's POV**  
"Oh she won't be staying with you anymore."  
She woke up and kicked Cole and shouted  
"H-help! I Can't control myself!"  
before walking into the bushes.  
We ran after her and found out she was under their was standing next to Garmadon and the weird orb.

**Lisa's POV**  
I used alot of mind force this time to make the doors appear. I went out the door I was free from their control!  
"Lisa, attack!"  
I knew he ment the guys so I attacked him instead.  
I jumped off by now the guys had run off in a different direction so I ran after them.


End file.
